swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W52/2015
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table W53/2015 Opera time table 21.12.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:14 Server check and updates 00:40 Agostino Steffani - Niobe, regina di Tebe (2013) Erato (I) 04:23 Agostino Steffani - Orlando generoso (2008) MDG (I) 07:04 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 10:07 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 12:32 Francesco Mancini - Colombina e Pernicone (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 13:24 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 16:05 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 18:18 Antonio Vivaldi - La fida ninfa (1962) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 20:24 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando finto pazzo (2003) Opus 111 (I) 23:21 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 22.12.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 03:00 Leonardo Leo - L'Alidoro (2008) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 05:38 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 08:56 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 11:54 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 14:28 George Frideric Handel - Floridante (2005) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 17:11 George Frideric Handel - Riccardo Primo, re d'Inghilterra (2007) DHM (I) 20:07 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 22:57 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 23.12.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:10 Nicola Porpora - Orlando (2005) K617 (I) 04:11 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 08:10 Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) 12:00 Johann Adolph Hasse - Piramo e Tisbe (1997) Mondo Musica (I) 13:37 Anton Schweitzer - Alceste (2001) Naxos (D) 15:51 Baldassare Galuppi - Il mondo alla roversa (1998) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 18:21 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Alceste (1967) Opera d'Oro (I) 20:35 Gaetano Latilla - La finta cameriera (2000) Opus 111 (I) 22:56 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 24.12.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:01 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1969) Decca (D) 03:37 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 05:49 Domenico Cimarosa - Il fanatico burlato (1988) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 08:13 Giuseppe Moneta - Il conte Policronio (2007) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 09:54 Giovanni Paisiello - Pulcinella Vendicato (2002) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 11:13 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 13:40 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1994) EMI Classics (I) 16:09 Gaetano Donizetti - Marino Faliero (1999) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 18:26 Gaetano Donizetti - L'assedio di Calais (1988) Opera Rara (I) 20:30 Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 23:17 Carlo Evasio Soliva - La testa di bronzo o sia La capanna solitaria (1993) MGB (I) - 1st recording 25.12.2015 - Friday/Freitag 01:13 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 03:54 Gioachino Rossini - L'italiana in Algeri (1997) Teldec (I) 06:15 Gioachino Rossini - Il barbiere di Siviglia (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 08:34 Giovanni Pacini - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 11:15 Saverio Mercadante - Elena da Feltre (1997) Marco Polo (I) 13:24 Stanisław Moniuszko - Paria (2008) DUX (PL) 15:26 Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) 17:57 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® 21:20 Richard Wagner - Der fliegende Holländer (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 23:34 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (2005) Dynamic (D) 26.12.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 03:31 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 06:00 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 09:51 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 13:40 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 17:57 Charles Gounod - Faust (1986) Philips (F) 20:52 Ernest Chausson - Le Roi Arthus (2004) Telarc (F) 23:38 Ferenc Erkel - Bánk bán (1969) Hungaroton (H) 27.12.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:44 Fredrik Pacius - Kung Karls Jakt (1991) Finlandia (SV) 04:05 Isaac Albéniz - Merlin (1999) Decca (E) 06:21 Giuseppe Verdi - La traviata (1979) Decca (I) 08:34 Giuseppe Verdi - Attila (2000) Dynamic (I) 10:16 Giuseppe Verdi - Nabucco (1977) EMI Classics (I) 12:19 Ruggero Leoncavallo - La Bohème (1990) Nuova Era (I) 14:31 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 16:18 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1964) EMI Classics (I) 18:07 Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) 19:44 Siegfried Wagner - Sonnenflammen (2003) CPO (D) 21:57 Richard Strauss - Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 52/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015